What was suposed to be the Marauders 5th year at h
by MWPP4444
Summary: What was supposed to be the marauders fifth year at Hogwarts was ruined by the biggest prank they ever *tried* to pull off... "Boys, you've really taken it too far this time. I do not wish to expel you, considering the dangerous happenings out side of sc
1. Chapter 1

We begin our tale of the marauders 5th year at hogwarts, On September 1rst at Kings Cross Station more precisely, platform 9

Chapter 1 version #1 PG 9

Reunions, Train Rides, fall's, and Angry Professors

We begin our tale of the Marauders' 5th year at Hogwarts, On September 1st, at Kings Cross Station more precisely, platform 9 ¾ .

"Come on, James we have to go find Remus and Peter" said Sirius. Mrs. Potter was currently crushing James in a hug.

"Mum I really need to go now," said James.

"I know, I know," said Mrs. Potter. "It s just, its your 5th year, and you have O.W.L.S. it's just such a big year that I'm sure you shall forget all about your dear old Mum and not write me!" As Mrs. Potter had regained her self-composure she let James go, and he moved away from her quickly.

"OK, now you two, I expect better behavior this year from the both of you" she said looking at the two mischievous looking boys in front of her.

"Yes Mum we promise" was James reply, "May we go know?"

"Yes, and I hope the two of you have a good year."

With that she hugged the two boys. And watched their retreating backs, disappear into the crowd, running toward the train.

"Be good she thought to herself, wait get a grip Connie, if I don't get a letter from Dumbledore on the second day I'll worry."

"Sirius, Move we've got to find an empty compartment!" James yelled.

" I'm moving I'm moving! Why don't I go find an empty compartment and you go find Evans" Sirius responded.

"Thank you for seeing it my way mate!" and with that James was off running down the train.

Sirius came to the last compartment on the train and found Remus his face completely hidden behind his book. He turned to look around to make sure no one was watching. As he assumed his Animagus form a big black dog. He pounced on Remus and started licking him to death.

"Ahhhhh!! Why do you always have to scare me like that, Padfoot and for Merlin's sake will you stop liking my face?!" Remus yelled as he pushed the big dog off of him and returned to his book. The dog form of Sirius went over to the compartment door and stuck out his head. He saw James and Peter coming his way; so he went over to the seats and hid. But kept his face out long enough to give Moony a pleading Look, that clearly said "please let me have this one moment of fun in my otherwise miserable life."

"Ok, ok I'll play along" Remus said and the dog Sirius completely disappeared from view. James and Peter came bursting threw the compartment door.

"Merlin, how could she do this to me! Again! I practice all summer and she takes one look at me and says NO." James said very frustrated as he sat down.

"Good to see you to Prongs, and why yes, I did have a good summer thanks for asking," was Moonys response. "Hey WormTail did you have a good summer? Got that rash all cleared up?"

"Yeah, I did, and I learned how to multiply food, so if we want to do some more food based pranks, were good." Peter's replied. "Hey where is Padfoot?"

"I don't Know, I'm not his babysitter. If I had to wager a guess though I would probley say chasing after some poor unsuspecting 3rd year girls." Moony said, sounding incredibly bored.

Then suddenly a massive dog burst out from under the seat and jumped on Peter and James.

"AHHHH!" the two boys screamed in unison.

"Padfoot I'm going to kill you!!" James Screamed

"Not if I get a hold of him first" Peter responded.

Quickly Sirius regained his human form, and started running down the hall with James and Peter closely following him

"Come on, guys, Padfoot was just kidding around!" Sirius yelled over his shoulder, as he jumped over the candy cart. James jumped as well and kept on running, after Sirius. Peter unfortunately the least athletic of the group fell when his leg got caught on the cart, resulting in tipping the cart over and causing the candy to cascade on to him. At the sound of the crash, James and Sirius turned around to look at the mess, and run back to the aid of their friend.

"Mover, over, Padfoot, I'm going to save him!" James cried.

"HEY, I'm helping too!" Sirius responded.

At the sound of the crash most of the people on the train came out to look and roared with laughter at the seen before them, but most quickly disappeared back into their compartments when they saw the fuming McGonagall storming down the train toward the crash

.

"He Lives!!" Sirius exclaimed once they pulled a rather battered looking Peter out of the wreckage.

"You just feel lucky that I'm too sore right now to kill you Padfoot!" Peter said.

"Kill me, why me?" Sirius questioned feigning innocence as he helped support Peter back to their compartment, but before they coud get there they heard a voice yelling at them.

"Black, Potter, Pettigrew! I demand to know what happened here." Exclaimed McGonagall.

"Well Professor are you sure you want to know?" asked James.

"Yes, now tell me what happened her Potter." McGonagall replied.

"Actually, it might be better if I tell you Minni" McGonagall gave Sirius a glare over the rim of her glasses as if to say "who said you could call me that?" Sirius catching her glare responded

"But Minni I though we had something special"

"We never had anything" she responded coldly.

"You hurt me dearly my beloved Minni!" Sirius said as he bent his head over James's shoulder as he faked tears.

"Mr. Black, this is a serious matter." McGonagall said.

"Of course it's a serious matter when Sirius Black is involved." Sirius interrupted. James sighed,

"I thought you had out-grown you name stupid pun thing, Sirius"

"Sirius is serious that he will never give up the pun thing and it is not stupid!" Sirius retorted.

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips, "Mr. Black, Mr. Potter as much as I would enjoy listening you two fight about how stupid Sirius is I would rater know what happened here, NOW " she said very firmly as she gave the group a calculating look.

"Ok. Ok you win Minni, I mean Professor, you see I surprised James and Peter, and they got mad at me so I ran for it before one of them killed me and I jumped over the candy cart and James jumped as well but Peter got caught and didn't quite make it. So he fell and brought the cart down with him"

"Ooh, I see" McGonagall said.

"Excuse me Professor but I'm not finished yet. Let me see Ooh yes. And then James and I heard the crash and then we ran back to save Peter, and then we saved him and he threatened to kill me, and then you came along and turned me down and started asking some questions, and then I started telling you my story then you interrupted me, and then I continued and now I'm done."

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips.

"Mr.Pettigrew are you hurt? She asked.

"No professor just a bit bruised."

"Good I think I shall sit with you three for the rest of the trip, to ensure that nothing like this happens again." She said as she gestured toward the spilled candy cart. "Now where are you three seated, lead the way gentlemen" she righted the cart with a wave of her wand and fallowed the boys back to the compartment.

The rest of the train tip, to say the least was uneventful. Only Remus seemed to enjoy it, because he was able to read undisturbed. Sirius seemed very put out because after five minutes of talking to McGongall he was placed under a silencing charm for the rest of the trip. The other two marauders were to shocked to say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I don't own Harry Potter.**

**On to Hogwarts we ride, and a Little Marauding**

"Professor may we go now?" Peter asked as the train came to a stop. "Yes you may, I don't think I need to sit with you on the short carriage ride to Hogwarts as well, do you think I need to?" McGonagall questioned while looking over her glasses at the boys in front of her.

"No, no and thank you Professor," Peter and the rest of the Marauders responded as they left the compartment.

" Come on guys hurry up this one is still empty."

The boys all ran over to the empty carriage and filled in. "Ok Prongs, I think its time to unveil our homecoming prank." Sirius said." I think, I agree with you, prank master Padfoot."

James said as he waved his wand and a table appeared.

"Peter if I rember correctly you learned how to multiply food over the summer?" Sirius questioned.

"Yes I did." Peter answered excitedly.

"Good that will make this plan go a lot smother." Sirius ansewerd, as he pulled a scroll of parchment out of his robes and unrolled it on the table. All four boys leaned in over the table as Sirius and James explained their plans.

When the boys entered the great hall it was all ready quite full, they made there way over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. The hall went still when Professor McGonagall came out and put a stool and a ragged old hat on it.

Thought the hall became quite when the sorting hat came out the Marauders did not here its song that year they were to caught up in there plans."

"James, I suggest we go back to our room and talk there, less chance of being over heard." Sirius stated.

"I agree with you their Padfoot," James responded "lets go."

**Later that night….**

"So we all understand?" asked James excitedly "Yes, then lets go." the four boys huddled under James's invisibility cloak. They made their way down the stairs and out of the common room "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Remus whispered over a crisp peace of parchment, on it appeared the Marauders map. It was a map of the castle and all the people in it, and where they are at all times.

" We are all clear, no one is the east wing or in Professor Bins room" Remus whispered to his friends, "Mischief managed".

"Maybe some salsa shall bring some spice to his class room." Sirius sad evilly, as he held a jar of salsa in his hands. All of the marauders ignored Sirius lame pun. They maneuvered their way to Professor Bin's classroom and they took out the jar of salsa, and gave it to Peter, he got the honor of placing the first spell, he waved his wand over the jar and said quietly. _Polloplazo Trofio_ he then waved his wand around the room and Salsa sauce appeared streaming out of its tip, the other marauders quickly took suit and did the same. Except for Moony he was placing complicated spells all over the room that laid out a web like pattern so that the salsa would fill to the ceiling. After they were done filling the room they closed the door behind them. James, Sirius, and, Peter, stood guard as Remus faced the now closed door and removed his spell to make sure that the salsa would spill all over who ever opened the door first.

After his work was done he signaled to his fellow Marauders and they all got back under the invisibility cloak. "Ok now for part two of the plan, Moony, cheek the map" Sirius reported.

"All clear" Moony stated."

"Wormtail do you got the taco meat?" Sirius asked

"Yes" he replied.

"Ok then we are all set for part two, to the east wing!"

Once the marauders go to the east wing they did the same thing as before, Moony placed his web like barrier spell, and Padfoot, Wormtail, and Prongs all filled the hall but this time with taco meat, when they were finished moony placed a complicated spell in order to make the meat appear at 10:30 and anyone who walks thought there before will feel nothing. "Later affect" he thought to him self "bigger crowd." Moony may have been the quietest of the Marauders but he was quite good at pranking when he got into it.

"Ok we are all done with the east wing guys, to the great hall," Moony said to the watching Marauders.

When they go to the hall they enchanted all the place setting on the Slytherin table to spray Nacho cheese at exactly 8:30 most of the students would be there then.

The Marauders now happy with there nights work headed back to there room for a good night sleep it was going to be an exciting morning tomorrow.

**A/N Please Please Please review, it helps, if you like it if you don't any thing Please!!**


End file.
